


Push and Pull

by helixate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helixate/pseuds/helixate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was the eye of Louis’ storm and Louis was the chilly edge of Harry’s ocean breeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. However, this was checked by [addictingnarry](http://addictingnarry.tumblr.com/) (thank you so much) so it should be all right. I came up with this drabble while I was observing my newly bought goldfish one fine Friday night.  
> If you have any advice or comments concerning my writing, please do tell me. It'll only help me improve.

For most people, Harry Styles was the epitome of a slowpoke.  
  
The words that stumbled across his pink lips always came in a steady stream, and his movements seemed languid to strangers.

But he wasn’t slow like that. His thoughts always raced through his mind like a speed train without a final destination and although he might have looked graceful to some he really, really, really was the biggest, and clumsiest goof to walk the earth.

He grew too tall, too fast. Having complete control over his limbs was not a talent he could add to his list of skills. He was always knocking things over, tripping over his own legs, and throwing himself at people as if he were 5'6 instead of 5'11.

However, Harry agreed that people had a point. Yes, he was slow. Just not the type of slow they would think, it was a different kind of slow. It was more like a safe kind of slow. Harry always tried to explain to people that he loved to create time for himself. It gave him a sense of peace.

He took his time for everything. Building friendships, making dinner, kissing his boyfriend, packing his bags, looking for his keys, taking his boyfriend on dates, cleaning his apartment, talking to new people, making love to his boyfriend and so on. Rushing about was a thing he just did not want to waste his energy on.

Taking things slow also assured him things went vast, and steady. It assured that he and his long limbs would prevent accidents, and that his boyfriend felt every touch and every kiss. In all honesty it gave him so much more time to explore.

However, his boyfriend, Louis, was quite the opposite. Whilst Harry was a soft ocean breeze, Louis was a tornado. He was always running from one place to another and leaving behind signs of destruction. Somehow it made them work.Louis pushed Harry out of his slow comfort zone whilst Harry pulled Louis down from his high when he was in danger of causing more destruction than he intended to.

Harry was the eye of Louis’ storm and Louis was the chilly edge of Harry’s ocean breeze.


End file.
